


Love's Downfall

by PlushieLordLexi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/pseuds/PlushieLordLexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction that I wrote twelve years ago and am still a little proud of. Jadeite's thoughts and recollections as he fights the Sailor Senshi... including Mars. Jadeite x Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from a few typos I fixed, this is unedited from how it was twelve years ago. I figured that AO3 would be a good place for a (somewhat) complete archive of works I've done on various fanfiction and fictionpress accounts. I was a huge Jadeite x Rei fan back in the day, even if I didn't really ship any of the other General x Senshi ships (I still don't that much.)

I grinned as she began to walk toward the bus. That girl. That puny, weakling, human. Just like all those other fools. Just a sacrifice to the Dark Kingdom. A vessel full of energy that would soon be zapped. If her energy wasn't zapped, she would just be another vessel sacrificed to our great master.

I smirked as she finally reached the bus, taking a seat. I took most of her energy, making her completely wiped out. No one could save her. If Sailor Moon even tried, I'd destroy her in an instant. She may have stood a chance against my monsters, but I swear she shall fall dead at MY feet!

I took the bus to the Dark Kingdom and dumped all the passengers out. The last one I took out was that girl. I really hadn't thrown her out like the rest, I had picked her up and carried her out and then laid her down. She was much to pretty to be dumped out. It was almost as if I had known her so long ago...

However, I sensed the girl would give me trouble, and I couldn't have that. I had to get rid of her. I couldn't let her interfere in our plan. I leaned down to her, about to zap her energy myself, but somehow...I couldn't do it. Why?! She was NOTHING! The only thing she could be was a threat to my plan. I wouldn't fail. If I did, Beryl would have my head!

Instead, I reached down and took a few strands of her hair into my hand. Soft...so soft. I knew I had felt it before. But where? And when? She was special...No! She couldn't be! She is nothing! Nothing! NOTHING! I wouldn't let this girl make me fail! Those poor fools...even my life really didn't matter. The awakening of our great master was all that mattered, and even though my life doesn't matter, I want to see my master awaken!

I suddenly heard a noise. That girl...Sailor Moon, and her annoying friend...whoever she was. I shouted to them. As they turned to face me, I grabbed the girl below me. The girl snapped her eyes opened and tried to free herself. Fool. She wouldn't escape so easily! It was so easy to keep a tight grip on the girl...but why did it feel so wrong?

Sailor Moon started yelling at me, saying on behalf of the moon, I was punished. Ba! How stupid. Could she be more pathetic? The other Sailor Senshi, Mercury, tried to use fog against me, but I froze it. How weak the Sailor Senshi were. Their little tricks wouldn't work against me! For a moment, I glanced to the girl I had trapped within my grip...

...And I remembered her. Then I saw. She was my lover. She loved me once, and I loved her. How could I forget? Why did I forget? Did I forget who I truely lived for? Had I forgotten I was sworn to protect the Prince, Endymion?! Had I forgotten that girl I had fallen in love with so long ago? That beautiful Princess of Mars?

Shaking my head, I ripped those thoughts out of my head. It was a load of shit. I was only loyal to the great one, only loyal to Queen Beryl! I laid the girl down as I grinned in triumph at Sailor Moon, who looked like she was going to cry. Ba. Weakling. Suddenly she stopped crying, took off her tiara, and threw it at me. I caught it, grinning. That was so weak. I took some of the blond strands hanging down my face off of my face.

Suddenly, the tiara encircled around my body. I couldn't move. Now I was the one struggling to get away. No! This can't be happening. I couldn't lose! I am Jadeite! Loyal to the one and only Queen Beryl! I wouldn't lose!

Sailor Mercury had then thrown a pen at the girl's direction. As the girl caught it, she was covered in flames. When the flames subsided, I knew it was her. Sailor Mars...my lover from the past. I had remembered her too late. Now I was going to meet my doom.

Sailor Mars' ravens pecked at my head. Ravens were always a bad sign. She raised her hand and chanted something I couldn't understand. My body began to tear apart. The one I had loved in my past was the one who was killing me. I was then in total pain, and I felt something wet fall from my faces. I realized I was crying, but why? Because I was in such pain? Or because the one I once loved was killing me? Then the pain suddenly got even worse, and everything went white.

The pain was gone.

...But so was I.

The end.


End file.
